


Innocent Bystander?

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Birthday [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Mercury helps to quell a riot but not everyone she froze was involved.





	Innocent Bystander?

Serenity gave her Senshi a wide-eyed look.  “You froze them!  Civilians!”

Mercury sniffed but she didn’t look at her Queen.  “They were football hooligans and they were rioting.”

“You froze them up to their necks!”

“Yes, and just up to their necks.”  Mercury folded her arms semi-defiantly.  “And as soon as the police were ready to arrest them.  I let them go.  No innocent bystanders got involved.”

A voice came from behind.  “I wasn’t anywhere near the stadium.  So what would you call me?”

Endymion stared at his Shitennou of Purification and Healing.  Zoicite was dripping wet and shivering. 

Serenity stared, fascinated, as a piece of ice slid from a bedraggled blond strand of hair and fell to the plush carpet below.

Mercury tilted her nose into the air and silently stalked past her fiancé, shutting the door behind her with a precise click.

“You” stressed Endymion with an evil grin “are the asshole who forgot her birthday.”


End file.
